


one night stand

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, y/n female parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: harrison tucker/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	one night stand

harrison gripped tightly on to y/n's thighs as he ruthlessly pounded his hips into you, you gasped and mewled, feeling your insides stir from how big your boyfriend's length was. 

"y/n.." harrison moaned as he dug his nails into your skin, leaving small indents. you groaned from the sensation, "h-harry you make me fe-feel so good, baby." you moaned louder.

"fuck, y/n- y-you sound so g-good moaning my name." he punctuated the end of his sentence with a harsh slam into your g-spot, resulting in you crying out in ecstasy. "a-and you take my c-cock so well, babygirl."

you whimpered, too lost in lust and pleasure to form any words as you felt yourself getting close. harrison moved his hand from your thighs, rubbing fast circular motions at your clit. you gasped and panted as he quickly rubbed the bundle of nerves until you felt his hips began to stutter.

"c-cum in m-me! pl-please!" you moaned.

harrison came inside of you at the same time you came from overstimulation, tears rolled down your cheeks as you both panted in sync to catch air from your post orgasms. harrison slid out of you, planting small kisses to your sweaty forehead then one to your lips. you giggled as you placed your hand on his cheek, reciprocating his kiss.


End file.
